


Ice Ice, Baby

by mariposaroja



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariposaroja/pseuds/mariposaroja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ricky gets annoyed when Jorge doesn't nominate him to do the Ice Bucket Challenge...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Ice, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm sorry I had to!

"What's the matter with you?" Jorge wondered, unable to ignore the thunderous look on the younger man's face any longer. They were sat out in the back of Jorge's house under the evening son enjoying a few beers and, frankly, the Moto2 rider was ruining it with his mood.

"Nothing," Ricky muttered and took another surly sip of his drink.

 _You are actually worse than a woman._ Jorge rolled his eyes and placed his beer firmly down on the table between them, making the younger man jump slightly. "It's obviously not _nothing_. If it was nothing you wouldn't look like someone just set fire to your bike. So let's try this again; why don't you tell me what's actually wrong? Because you've been in a mood for most of the day..."

"You never nominated me."

The response comes a lot quicker than Jorge expected and he blinks. Ricky in the meantime shrugs and shoots him a 'yeah, I said it' look. _You never nominated me._ "I never nominated you?"

"Yeah," the younger man replied bluntly and took a big gulp of his beer, trying to hide his embarrassment at how childish it sounded.

 _So that's what all this is about. You're mad at me._ Still somewhat taken aback by the whole thing, the Yamaha rider shifted in his chair so that he was now facing Ricky. "You're made because I didn't force you to dump a bucket of ice cold water over your head?"

 _Well when you put it like that..._ Ricky's expression softened slightly so that he now looked more wounded than angry. "Yeah... I know it sounds stupid but you nominated Vale and Marc and Dani and not me..." the younger man cast his gaze to the floor, picking self-consciously at the moist label on his bottle.

"Yeah, because they're my biggest rivals! I thought you would be annoyed with me if I did nominate you!"

"Well, I wouldn't be! Because you're my best friend _and_ my boyfriend! I can't believe you asked Dani instead of me! Dani Pedrosa of all people!"

 _Well that one was a no-brainer. I couldn't even begin to count the number of times I wanted nothing more than to throw a bucket of ice cold water over_ his _head.._. Jorge let out an exasperated sigh and got up out of his seat, making his way back inside with determination. The freezer was his destination and he pulled out a massive bag of ice they had left over from a party a couple of weeks back.

_You want ice, I’ll give you ice._

Something to hold the ice was a little harder to come by and Jorge had to search through some of the presses before finally happening on a basin that would certainly do the job. In some kind of frenzy that was a weird mix of amusement and annoyance, Jorge filled the basin with water and emptied every last cube of ice into it.

Before he returned to the garden, however, he opened the camera on his phone, ready to capture the moment that would either redeem him in Ricky’s favour or mean he would be sleeping on the couch that night…

Creeping quietly as he could through the open double doors and onto the patio, Jorge was relieved to see that the younger man was staring broodingly at the pool instead of in his direction. He clicked record on his phone, feeling the stress on the muscles in his right arm from supporting the weight of the bucket but well aware that it was completely worth it. He inched closer and closer until he was within striking distance…

“Hey, Ricky?”

His boyfriend barely had time to turn around and face him before Jorge mercilessly emptied the entire contents of the basin of ice cold water on top of his pretty head. The Yamaha rider burst out laughing when he saw the very disorientated and very unattractive look on Ricky’s face as he had to spit the water that had entered his open mouth out.

“Aaaaghhhhhh!”

Continuing to cackle, Jorge dropped the basing on the concrete with a thud so that he could better control the camera to catch this golden moment. _This is better than Ricky throwing it over himself. You’re welcome, public._

“JORGE! THAT IS NOT FUNNY!” Ricky flailed, trying his absolute best to rid himself of the ice cubes that had gone down his top and into his shorts. Very quickly however, he decided that as long as he still had his shirt on he would be cold and just rid himself of that.

His boyfriend arched an eyebrow but wasn’t exactly complaining. _This is going to be an internet sensation._ “You said that you wanted to do the challenge!”

Ricky pouted and chucked the wet t-shirt in his direction which Jorge managed to side-step much to the annoyance of the younger man. “You’re an asshole…”

The older man continued to laugh so Ricky decided to wipe the smirk off his face. He stealthily wrapped his arms around Jorge and squeezed him tightly so that some of the moisture would rub off on him. Jorge gasped and almost dropped the camera when Ricky’s lips, all wet and cold, landed on his. The younger man gave a dramatic ‘mwah’ sound and ran his tongue over his boyfriend’s lips with an evil grin. “You won’t be able to use the video now…”

 _That’s where you’re wrong._ Jorge matched his smile bit for bit. “That’s where you’re wrong! I happen to know how to edit videos…”

Ricky didn’t mind though, his annoyance was long forgotten when the MotoGP rider stopped the recording with one hand and pulled their lips together once again with the other. Dropping his phone on the seat, Jorge pulled his boyfriend down onto a nearby sun lounger. _We should just settle all our arguments like this from now on…_

@lorenzo99: ¡Me olvidé de nombrar a @rickycardus88! ¡Aquí tenéis!// I forget to nominate Ricky Cardús! Here you go! www.youtube.com/watch08395...


End file.
